


drown me in love

by pretense



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Luke Castellan x Percy Jackson response to the 50 sentences challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ALPHA

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
> 
> Themes were adapted from [1sentence](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7388543/1/drown_me_in_love).

#01 – Comfort

A snowstorm is raging and he's cocooned in thick blankets but it's only when he's pulled to a sturdy chest and hands enclose his form does the storm fade into nothing.

#02 – Kiss

It would've been awesome to say that our fist kiss was great but the harsh reality was that it was messy, uncoordinated, and awkward, no thanks to  _some people_  who wanted to play matchmaker – I'm looking at you, Beauregard!

#03 – Soft

Their sword practice meeting was the last activity for each day, scheduled so that they'd be free to hang out afterwards – just the two of them, lying side by side on the soft grass by the lake.

#04 – Pain

Break-ups were understandably painful but did she really have to leave a burning hand-print on his cheek?

#05 – Potatoes

Percy hated kitchen duty, right now he was peeling potatoes for dinner and boy does it suck, the only bright spot in his predicament was when that cute blond waiter winked at him as he passed by.

#06 – Rain

It was raining – black clouds, thunder claps, lightning, the works, but Luke was adamantly standing outside the apartment, shouting his apologies to a stunned teenager on the fourth floor.

#07 – Chocolate

"Holy mother of god – they totally have blue chocolate!"

#08 – Happiness

He had just led the football team to their third-year-in-a-row championship win but it's not until he sees that single face in the crowd beaming at him did the victory really sink in.

#09 – Telephone

Percy practically lunged at the house phone when it rang; Luke had promised to call him the moment his plane touched down in Connecticut.

#10 – Ears

It took a lot for Luke to blush, Annabeth would know, and seeing the older teen color deep red up to his ears at the arrival of one Percy Jackson in a suit struck her as a reference for future blackmail attempts.

#11 – Name

"Morning everyone, Mr. Quintus called in sick today so I'll be his substitute until he gets well – I'm Luke Castellan, by the way, nice to meet all of you."

#12 – Sensual

Their audience of campers was stock-still and wide-eyed but the two sparring demigods only had eyes for each other, wearing identical intense expressions as their weapons met with a metallic clang.

#13 – Death

Luke breathed his last, ice-blues holding onto sea-greens until the final moment.

#14 – Sex

"Now, son, I know we're not really as close as I would've liked but I think… I think it's time we had  _the talk._ "

#15 – Touch

There was a calloused hand on his mouth, a blade on his neck and a smooth, deep voice whispering in his ear, "Don't move and I won't hurt you."

#16 – Weakness

Percy wanted to keep being angry, he wanted to be livid, but one look in Luke's imploring eyes (why oh  _why_  did they have to be blue?) and his efforts were lost.

#17 – Tears

Sally Jackson quietly shut the door to give the boy some privacy; her son has never been the same after the defeat of the Titan Lord.

#18 – Speed

Luke smirked at him from the passenger's seat as he buckled his seatbelt, "Try not to crash my baby, okay, Perce?"

#19 – Wind

"Don't even try, Castellan," Percy called, not moving from his position at the ship's prow, the cool summer's wind in his face.

#20 – Freedom

When school finally let out for the summer, the prospect of freedom wasn't as exciting as it had been in the past years.

#21 – Life

An athletic-looking man with salt and pepper hair stood unmoving atop the old house, watching a young boy ( _and oh was he young, too young, much too young_ ) dash away into the distance without looking back.

#22 – Jealousy

He should be happy for her, he knew he should, he'd known of Annabeth's crush on the boy (it was really rather obvious) but the moment the two parted and those sea-green eyes flicked impossibly straight at him, Luke turned and ran for it.

#23 – Hands

Nobody knew where they came from and the stories ran wild but one thing was certain – on the day after the summer solstice two boys washed up on the shore, completely dry, hands clasped tight.

#24 – Taste

Percy bit his lower lip, watching with eager anticipation as Luke bit into his mom's famous blue waffles.

#25 – Devotion

He was weak, nourished by the IV stuck in his left forearm, barely did more than breathe and open his eyes occasionally but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

#26 – Forever

They told him he couldn't run forever – what, with gods and half-bloods and monsters on his trail but he just grinned, an impish lilt on his lips as he turned away, "Watch me."

#27 – Blood

The sharp edge sliced his cheek vertically, drawing a hiss from the young man locked in chains but then his blue eyes widened in shock as a triumphant and cruel laugh came from the hooded figure with gnarled hands drawing back his dagger; golden liquid stained the blade.

#28 – Sickness

The rules were strict, their implementation even so, and in the very institution that claimed to purge their 'disease', Luke found Percy and fell in love.

#29 – Melody

Percy wasn't a bad singer but he's not a very good one either and the shower was apparently his personal stage, and Grover understood the woes of his best friend's teenage life (really, he did) but can't the guy please skip the sappy love songs?

#30 – Star

Camp was like a glorified high school, complete with the petty social hierarchy, and they would be the clichéd strata-breaking couple: the heartthrob and the loser kid.

#31 – Home

The younger man was busy typing furiously in front of his laptop with ear buds plugged in that he didn't hear the door open; Luke grinned, dangling the plastic bag in front of Percy's face, "I brought Chinese."

#32 – Confusion

So it went like this: Rachel has a 'complicated' friendship with Annabeth who has an unhealthy adoration for Luke who got dumped by Thalia who's in a hush-hush relationship Zoe who's best friend Bianca has a kid brother named Nico who hung out with the Stoll kids who were a little  _too_  close for brothers, if you know what I mean, according to Silena who is currently dating Beckendorf who was a good friend of Tyson who's half-brother Percy has been having impure thoughts about a certain Luke Castellan.

#33 – Fear

It was a damp night, eerie noises reverberating all around them with the blood red moon watching overhead, their pursuer was close.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Behind Thalia, the clear summer sky became overcast in a matter of seconds, thunder rolled and lightning crackled as she stepped closer to the young man sprawled on the ground before her; talk about facing the exes.

#35 – Bonds

"Sorry, milord, guess we won't be reaching the next town before dusk," Luke winked at the dark-haired royal sitting on the stallion as renegades cloaked in black appeared between the gaps of the trees, curved scimitars poised to strike.

#36 – Market

As the dust settled, Luke chanced a peek, finding the guards running off in the wrong direction; he turned towards his four companions with a grin, "We're having breakfast today, kiddies."

#37 – Technology

Luke tapped impatiently on the desk, blue eyes trained on the screen; he was close to giving up when a window popped up on the bottom right corner, declaring  _stormbringerjr_percyj is now online_.

#38 – Gift

Percy stared at the canvas in his hands, tilting it to one side and then the other before giving Rachel a grateful smile and a word of thanks; later, Luke would quizzically stare at the new painting on their living room wall for a full five minutes before sighing and moving on.

#39 – Smile

Once he had convinced his fellow seniors to back off, Luke turned to the harassed freshman planning to apologize only to have his breath catch when the greenest pair of eyes looked up at him, offering an indebted smile.

#40 – Innocence

He traced the boy's plush lips with his thumb, watching the pale eyelids lower to half masts as pools of green stared at him, transfixed and oh-so-willing but he knew better – he didn't deserve Percy Jackson.

#41 – Completion

There was a collective gasp and then total silence until warm strawberry lips finally relented their control over him – Percy blinked and right in front of him was a beet red Luke Castellan who calmly declared "I love you" on stage in front of the whole student body.

#42 – Clouds

The winged shoes carried Luke overhead and Percy wore a stupid smile as he watched the older teen's attempt to shape the clouds into words.

#43 – Sky

Sometimes, he'd look at the sky and wonder if someone was watching over him.

#44 – Heaven

Hermes looked up as a broad man with dark hair and deep green eyes walked up next to him at the buffet table; it was rare for the God of the Sea to look so awkward – "So, uh, you've heard of the, um, well, the engagement, yes?"

#45 – Hell

Nico di Angelo stood firm, blocking the entrance to the Underworld, his face unable to decide between apologetic, concerned, and indignant, "Go home, Percy, what happens isn't your responsibility anymore."

#46 – Sun

Dark sunglasses were perched on Luke's pointed nose, when asked, he would say that it was too bright outside but the Stoll brothers just rolled their eyes – yeah right, and Percy Jackson wasn't incoherent the whole afternoon.

#47 – Moon

A shadow blocked the moonlight and the young man looked up startled, knocking over the ink pot as he found a man not much older than he crouched on his window sill – the moon was directly behind this intruder, his bright eyes sparkling icy blue against the shadows on his face.

#48 – Waves

The smell of the ocean was a welcome change from the smog of the city, wicked waves rose and fell and he could see at least 3 surfers riding them; learning how to surf suddenly found a spot on his to-do list.

#49 – Hair

"Percy should get a haircut," Thalia pointed out one day, the aforementioned teen was about to protest when the freckly girl casually looked past him, "Right, Luke?"

#50 – Supernova

He could care so much less of any nature spirits that could be watching right now, all that mattered was Luke's touch and his talented mouth and  _gods yeah right there, keep doing that._


	2. BETA

#01 – Walking

First day, new school, of course he ends up tripping over his own shoe laces.

#02 – Waltz

"Percy, pay attention!" Annabeth hissed, annoyed at having to lead the stupid dance while her partner's eyes were on Thalia Grace and that new transfer student.

#03 – Wishes

A sad smile decorated May's lips as she tucked her son into bed, tomorrow would be his fourth birthday and hopefully he'd get a new wish this year instead of the usual 'I wish my dad was here'.

#04 – Wonder

Long ago, Percy used to wonder why Annabeth always blushed and sounded different when talking to Luke.

#05 – Worry

"Ms. Jackson, be at ease, I will personally handle the disappearance of your son and I assure you that he will be safely returned."

#06 – Whimsy

Luke will forever be amused at Percy's preference of blue-colored food.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

The old man bared crooked brown teeth as he regarded the pair with a crazy look in his brown eyes, "Runaways aren't you?"

#08 - Whiskey and rum

It was the morning after and again, Percy found himself naked and sore in the older teen's bed but this time would be different, this time he wasn't going to blame it on the alcohol.

#09 – War

All is fair in love and war and oh what a war it is indeed.

#10 – Weddings

Percy thought that his mother had never looked more beautiful than she did today; as if on cue, a larger hand entwined with his own, squeezing tight as though in promise, and his heart felt like it was simply going to explode with the emotions he had for the blond man beside him.

#11 - Birthday

Luke hadn't celebrated his birthday in a long while, he might've even forgotten when it really was, but then some genius decided 'It can be on the day we first met' and it's been that ever since.

#12 – Blessing

"I knew you'd be passing here," the young Oracle said gently, her azure robes catching the moonlight as she stood up, "Take the Eastern Gate for the guards there are few and keep going until sun rise, the portal is at Zeus' Fist and it will close in three days."

#13 – Bias

"That's Luke's ex-girlfriend," Grover whispered conspiratorially in my ear; looking up I shivered at what I saw because  _whoa_  – green eyes and black hair,  _damn_ Luke had a type.

#14 – Burning

The Son of Hermes always did like to be challenged and Percy, for his part, was only glad to see those eyes burning with life once again.

#15 – Breathing

The first time they did it, the lights were put out and for some reason they both kept quiet, nothing but soft moans and heavy breaths filling the sticky, humid air.

#16 - Breaking

Sometimes Luke would wake up in the middle of the night screaming but then Percy will always be ready for that – he'd slip into the next bunk and hold the older teen close, he would listen to stuttered nightmares and get drenched in cold sweat and his arms would only get tighter at every shiver.

#17 – Belief

"Western Civilization is destroying everything, help me bring it down."

#18 – Balloon

Every year, on the 18th of August, a blue balloon would find its way to Elysium to a blue-eyed son of Hermes with a note tied at its end.

#19 – Balcony

She could see them from the balcony, rendezvousing by the Nereid fountain; she should report them, really, but seeing the two men clutch each other tight in their stolen moment of intimacy only made her wonder if she'd ever find someone for her own.

#20 – Bane

Algebra has always been the bane of his existence; well, it  _was_ , at least, until the school assigned him that unreasonably charismatic upperclassman as a tutor.

#21 – Quiet

Four guilty pairs of eyes looked at each other before turning uneasily towards the cupboard boarded up with a chair against its doorknob, it's been more than seven minutes and 'heaven' sounded a little  _too_  quiet.

#22 - Quirks

At some point between being complete strangers and being close as brothers, burnt cookies, blue ice cream, and strawberry Kool-Aid became their unanimous comfort food.

#23 – Question

"I'm sorry," he smiled up at me, blue eyes bright, "Do I know you?"

#24 – Quarrel

Clarisse raised a brow, Grover the satyr was blocking her way towards the sword fighting arena claiming that 'It's not, uh,  _suitable_  for public use for the time being because, um, Luke and Percy are having a little, er,  _quarrel_ …'

#25 – Quitting

A hand smacked the cigarette from his fingers, black Reeboks squashing the fire out as the shorter teen wore an unimpressed look, crossing his arms over his chest.

#26 – Jump

They were running out of concrete, ahead of them the bridge had collapsed into the ocean and behind them was a helicopter with a sniper in hot pursuit; eyes locked together as they neared the edge, there was no time to think, there was barely enough time to jump.

#27 – Jester

Some life lessons you just had to learn the hard way, like the fact that the campers of Cabin 11 were demon pranksters incarnate – seriously, one thing to assure your relative sanity was to never, ever challenge the children of Hermes to a prank war.

#28 – Jousting

The game was for the hand of King's youngest daughter, Sir Perseus glanced over at the box where Royal Family was seated – he had meant to peruse the famed beauty but found himself stuck on the angular features of a man who might have been a bronze statue of a god if not for the way his blue eyes stared back at the Knight.

#29 – Jewel

That first night, Luke tore apart the leather cord in a show of defiance, beads scattering to Zeus-knows-where but in the morning he'd find one of them lodged in his pocket – the most recent addition of all things, and begrudgingly, he would hold on to that.

#30 – Just

Dionysius liked to think that he meted out reasonable punishment, many of course would disagree, but if Chiron himself agreed to pile extra chores on him as amendment for the sudden water fountain that was once Cabin 10 then fine, somebody had to teach those pretty faces to get their eyes  _and_ hands off his boyfriend.

#31 – Smirk

Siding against the Hermes Cabin in a game of Capture the Flag was probably one of the minor misjudgments that Percy made in his first summer at camp; confirmed when Luke himself came up and stole the silver flag right under his nose, a smirk on the counselor's lips as he dashed back to his team's base leaving a flustered Percy with kiss-swollen lips.

#32 – Sorrow

The white and green shroud burned against the black sky where even the stars seemed to be hiding, Percy couldn't blame them – so many things have ended on this night and he wasn't sure how the next chapter would begin.

#33 – Stupidity

Thalia whacked him with a rolled up magazine, "You stupid twat, Jackson was right in front of you – why the heck didn't you ask him out?"

#34 – Serenade

It was one thing to be serenaded by the man of your (wet) dreams; it was another thing for him to coerce his buddies and form a whole band to do it in the middle of the school grounds.

#35 – Sarcasm

You had to be a great big oaf for a child of Athena to use sarcasm on you, "The Hermes Cabin ran out of space and you  _had_ to share bed space,  _of course_ …"

#36 – Sordid

Dirt covered the boy from head to foot, his round cheeks grubby as was the over-sized tee that was his excuse for clothes; Luke couldn't help but take pity on him, Thalia and Annabeth were more than happy to make the green-eyed boy a part of their little family.

#37 – Soliloquy (pair with 38)

Shivers went up my spine as we neared our destination, I could make out the hushed words that came from the barred windows of the door: "My baby, my darling baby, no need to be afraid, mommy's here, mommy loves you, nothing bad will happen to my baby…"

#38 – Sojourn (pair with 37)

The small room was spic-and-span, the color white coating everything from top to bottom, on the bed was a pale woman maybe 40 years old, she was holding up a rag doll with yellow felt hair and blue buttons for eyes, she was cooing to it as though it was a child; "Percy, I – I want you to meet my mom."

#39 – Share

The Hermes table was packed with campers all squished together, Percy wasn't too comfortable himself but then Luke squeezed in next to him with that welcoming smile that warmed him deep down and suddenly sharing the crowded space wasn't too bad at all.

#40 – Solitary

Licking his cut and bloodied lips, Luke smirked as the warden slammed the metal door shut; just three days and he'd get back at that Jackson kid, just three measly days.

#41 – Nowhere

He had walked a million – no, a billion, maybe even a thousand billion miles; he simply walked until he couldn't feel his feet, couldn't feel the air, couldn't even tell where he was until he spotted a figure ahead of him, the brightness all around them seemed to dim when those thin lips parted in a smile that, for once, reached his beautiful blue eyes: " _How_  do manage to find me, even in the middle of nowhere?"

#42 – Neutral

It was unbelievable, Percy thought as he stared at the Throne of the Castellans, he had been sent as an envoy to win the neutral King over to their side of the war only to find that this so-called 'King' was not even a grown man but a young adult with impish eyes and a deceiving smile.

#43 – Nuance

For most people, it would be nothing more than a friendly slap-on-the-back greeting but Grover had been Percy's friend for far too long to not notice the nuance of suggestion that passed between green and blue eyes in the crowded hallway.

#44 - Near

Luke smiled at the teen beside him, before them Kronos' sarcophagus glowed, the time has come; he stood behind his companion, wrapping his arms around the small waist and whispering against dark locks of hair, "Now, Percy, pledge your allegiance to our Lord."

#45 - Natural

There was nothing special about that Saturday afternoon and at the same time there was, just the two of them at Luke's studio, entwined over the maroon blankets drifting lazily between the states of dreams and reality.

#46 - Horizon

With one eye on the viewfinder, Luke adjusted the shutter speed and the aperture of his camera before he clicked away, photographing the beach, the sand castles, the sun bathing women, but his favorite was a stolen shot of a teenage boy – fresh out of the ocean silhouetted against the sunset in the horizon.

#47 – Valiant

The news of the 11th cavalry's demise came right after the reports of the avalanche near the 9th division's command center and the ambush on 7th squad's medics – it was a losing battle but they pressed on, they would save their homeland or they would die trying.

#48 – Virtuous

Percy licked his dry lips, gazing only momentarily at the lively view of the town outside the Cathedral windows before shuffling on towards his morning lecture, Father Brunner's kindness shouldn't be abused.

#49 – Victory

The brown glass bottle spun clockwise – once, twice, thrice until it came to a halt, mouth pointing at the son of Hermes with cropped blond hair whose handsome face was set into a cheeky grin; Percy could feel his whole face burning up.

#50 – Defeat

The deafening buzzer filled the arena but Percy could barely focus on sounds as the visiting team's Hail Mary lay-up pushed through, leaving the final score 66 – 64 in favor of their opponents.


	3. DELTA

#01 — Air

They broke to the surface gasping for air, Percy's arms secured around a solid chest, bristles of blond hair scratching his cheek; "What the fuck do you think you're doing swimming in the ocean in the middle of the night?"

#02 — Apples

Luke doesn't like apples.

#03 — Beginning

A few notes in and Percy broke eye contact choosing to focus on the floor, keeping his beet red face down as Luke strummed the chords for the first stanza, a smile in his eyes.

#04 — Bugs

"Just tell them a bug bit you on the – " Luke's statement was promptly cut off with a pillow to the face.

#05 — Coffee

There were instances that made Luke wonder where exactly his tolerance for Percy ended – evidently, it was  _way_  past blue-colored coffee.

#06 — Dark

The cloth over his eyes made sure that he didn't see a thing but he could still feel, and  _oh how he could feel_  – every nimble touch a spark of electricity, every push a shock of sensation, every lick, bite and suction thinned his breath, the friction of a lean body eased by sweat and coated in musk; too much and still not enough.

#07 — Despair

A pale hand steadied around the grip, the tremors fading out, unseeing eyes were set directly on him and a humorless smile cracked on his thin lips; he wanted to say 'I'm sorry' but the room went completely silent after the gun went 'BANG!'

#08 — Doors

The only thing he expected was the box set he ordered from Amazon; Percy couldn't remember if the Terms and Agreements mentioned a living, breathing Adonis of a mailman to deliver the package.

#09 — Drink

Percy smiled sloppily, meeting icy blue eyes with a challenge; he was naked from the waist up, lying on the cherry wood table with a dab of salt on his stomach and a wedge of lime between his teeth.

#10 — Duty

For the duration of the second week of August, Percy is cut off from the world; with nothing more than a duffel bag on his shoulders he'd bid everyone farewell and make his way to Connecticut to visit an old friend.

#11 — Earth

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move a muscle, all my life I've been told they were mere wives tales but there he was: tending to a tree sapling in the clearing, a pale boy with ebony locks and pointed ears, clothed in woven vines, radiating with pale blue ethereal light; it smelt like wet earth after the rain.

#12 — End

"Checkmate," Luke proclaimed, licking his lips as Percy slid off his black boxers; strip chess was an awesome, awesome game.

#13 — Fall  
There was nothing like feeling the cool wind whipping around you, even if you are going straight down at a hundred miles per hour, but that's part of the thrill of sky diving wasn't it?

#14 — Fire

The car was swallowed by flames in no time, easily taking care of the evidence.

#15 — Flexible

Percy almost had a heart attack the first time he saw Luke with the pep squad – fuck, the guy could  _move_.

#16 — Flying

Blackjack whinnied anxiously at the sight but Percy just looked so earnest pulling along a very awkward son of Hermes, "Hey, Blackjack, I want you to meet someone…"

#17 — Food

Someone's mac 'n' cheese upended on his hair and he reflexively threw back his milk carton at the same time dodging a slice of cheesecake that went sailing overhead – who the heck even started this food fight anyway?

#18 — Foot

The knowing smirk on Annabeth's face was making Percy blush even harder than the fact that Luke was playing footsie under the table with him.

#19 — Grave

He pulled on his cloak tighter, keeping to the shadows as he moved through the maze of mausoleums; finally, after millennia of sleep,  _di immortales_  will reawaken tonight.

#20 — Green

Watching Percy blink awake will always be the perfect start to his day, he'd stare at those stunning green eyes, sometimes speckled with brown, glowing under the dawn's light.

#21 — Head

"How was I supposed to know that he's gay – you're supposed to be the smart one!"

#22 — Hollow

"Percy…" spurts of blood coated Luke's lips, his eyes glazing over, his blade clattering to the floor, the world was turning black, and he could barely hear his own name shouted back over the din of the fight.

#23 — Honour

The drill sergeant barked his final commands ( _We're outnumbered but **not**  outmatched_) and the foot soldiers returned his salute; "ALRIGHT SOLDIERS MOVE OUT!"

#24 — Hope

A strong hand gripped his shoulder and Luke turned to find Thalia staring into the distance, "He's not dead until we find a body."

#25 – Light

Strobe lights painted their bodies in flashes of neon, a deafening beat filled the dark room where everybody was a stranger and for whatever happens, no one gives a shit.

#26 — Lost

In retrospect, Luke would conclude 'Highway to Hell' was a bit too fitting to have on Percy's road trip playlist seeing as they'd spent a good part of the first two hours of the drive asking for directions.

#27 — Metal

Sometimes it was just too easy to forget – the way those hands caress my face, the way that a simple look at his face makes everything else pale in comparison, sometimes it's just so easy to forget that he wasn't really human.

#28 — New

Hello, I'm Colin and today is the best day ever – Mrs. Crowe just told me that those friendly guys who interviewed me yesterday had signed the adoption papers, which means that tomorrow I'm gonna have a new home!

#29 — Old

"Alright, next meeting we'll repeat the drills until everyone gets it," Luke bellowed as he dismissed the Hephaestus and Apollo campers; man these new kids are getting lousy, they just don't make demigods like they used to.

#30 — Peace

A blue rose was waiting inside his locker the day after their first big fight.

#31 — Poison

At first, getting high had been his excuse to fool around but his craving for more doesn't seem to diffuse even when he's sober and god he really just wants to have the taste of Percy in his mouth forever.

#32 — Pretty

The thing is, Percy would've cussed like a pirate and caused extreme physical pain had it been anyone else to call him 'pretty boy'.

#33 — Rain

A letterman's jacket was dumped over his head as Luke passed him, flashing a grin before he dashed into the rain, "It's gonna be good storm soon, Jackson, go home unless you wanna get stuck there all night."

#34 — Regret

"I just – it's my fault, all my fault – if I'd been there for her, if I'd stayed at her side, taken her to a good shrink, she wouldn't have – she wouldn't be –"

#35 — Roses

Across the dance floor, he caught sight of a blue rose bud pinned to the breast pocket of Luke's blazer, the senior's eyes met his and he returned the gesture with a smile; it was perfectly okay that they weren't public.

#36 — Secret

The fact that Annabeth was a highly intelligent girl does not cancel out her status as a teenager, demonstrated when she promptly joined Bianca and Rachel in bombarding me with questions about this stupid note from a 'secret admirer'.

#37 — Snakes

Nobody wanted to be the one to break the news to the daughter of Zeus, presently Huntress of Artemis; the look on her face would easily send Medusa and her snakes cowering.

#38 — Snow

When Luke finally arrived, three snow angels had been made on the ground and Percy was smiling at him from a fourth one that was in the making.

#39 — Solid

He bit his tongue in an effort to keep facing forward, the sounds of stones rumbling into place filled his ears but he didn't know if he was allowed to look back yet – he wasn't going to be another Orpheus; finally, a strong pair of arms surrounded him and a solid warmth pressed against his back as familiar lips found their place on his neck.

#40 — Spring

The sex pollen story was just another joke until a couple of Demeter's kids ran out of the forest scared out of their wits claiming that the dryads were being a little too…  _touchy-feely_.

#41— Stable

Percy would've face planted on the asphalt if not for the quick reflexes of Luke who caught the younger man easily with one arm and anchored him to safety, "Alright, no more drinks for you, Perce, I'm taking your lightweight ass home."

#42 — Strange

Grover didn't even bat an eye at his revelation, which was a rather rude thing considering that he's been practically shitting his pants worrying about the satyr's reaction, he merely said that there have been stranger hook-ups at camp than two previously sworn enemies.

#43 — Summer

When Luke went to Martinique that summer, he got more than the vacation and summer fling that he asked for.

#44 — Taboo

The newcomer was restless, incessantly pounding at the locked door until Percy had gathered enough courage to approach him only to be fixed with a menacing icy blue glare; his throat suddenly felt dry but he felt sorry enough for the guy to explain, "The only way out here is if you get bought."

#45 — Ugly

Nimble fingers traced the white scar that marred Luke's face before he leaned in to share a languid kiss with his lover, "It's okay; you'll tell me when you're ready…"

#46 — War

Handcuffed and on his knees, he clamped his mouth shut to avoid screaming as the leather whip sliced across his arms and chest, rivulets of blood creating paths all over his bruised body; a gloved hand grabbed his chin bringing him face to face with the sneering son of a bitch, "Well aren't you a tough one to break?"

#47 — Water

All air was knocked out of his lungs as he caught those familiar eyes staring at him from a figure half-submerged in the ocean, but then the boy turned around and dived into the water and the last thing he saw was the flick of a fish tail that glowed silver under the moonlight.

#48 — Welcome

He has a wife and two kids, he goes to Church every Sunday, he has a steady job, a high income, and – "Come in."

#49 — Winter (pair with 50)

The good thing: Rachel invited them over to her family's villa over winter break, the bad thing: he had to share a room with the one and only Luke Castellan.

#50 — Wood (pair with 49)

Waking up with morning wood wasn't much of an issue until the object of your affections was sleeping in nothing but sweatpants just four feet away.


	4. EPSILON

#01 – Motion

They first met at the local park, catching the first rays of daylight as they jogged through a well-worn path.

#02 – Cool

'Cool' was Percy's first impression of the Hermes Cabin's counselor.

#03 – Young

The thing about catching an afternoon movie and getting dinner afterward was that you tend to finish up early and still not be willing to go home just yet; "Um, so, do you want to get coffee?"

#04 – Last

"Listen, Castellan, I am done with your shit – I don't give a flying fuck if your favorite past time is whoring yourself out but if you break Percy's heart I  _swear_  it'll be the last thing you do."

#05 – Wrong

Until last night, I was pretty sure that tables were strictly made for dining purposes.

#06 – Gentle

The look of wonder never left those sea-green eyes as his hands explored the expanse of golden skin bared before him.

#07 – One

Rumors of break ups, hook ups and third/fourth/infinity wheels were not to be trusted especially if the words came from the Aphrodite Cabin.

#08 – Thousand

There were so many things that they wanted to say, so many apologies, so many confessions, but time was running out and even their last, desperate kiss wasn't enough.

#09 – King

"You're asking me to raise the boy from Elysium, is that right?"

#10 – Learn

Percy would forever rue the day Luke had discovered that he was ticklish.

#11 – Blur

The events of last night were a big kaleidoscopic blur but it probably had a lot to do as to why a dozen demigods in various states of undress were passed out all over his apartment.

#12 – Wait

"You're still underage, Percy," Luke told him, bemusedly ruffling up the boy's ebony hair, "but I'll tell you what, I'm willing to wait if you are…"

#13 – Change

I woke up to the smell of earth and trees, finding myself cocooned in linen blankets on one of the beds set in a row inside what appeared to be an infirmary, there was an older guy in the room – a blonde teen with ice blue eyes, and he was smiling at me; "Oh good, you're awake, feeling any better?"

#14 - Command

"The traitor has been identified as Luke Castellan; orders to shoot upon sight is granted to all marksmen and anyone found guilty of aiding the scoundrel will receive the same jurisdiction."

#15 – Hold

Both of their hands were slightly trembling, clasping each other so tight, not out of fear but of excitement as the minister concluded the ceremony, "Family and friends, I present to you, Misters Jackson-Castellan."

#16 – Need

Heels dug into his back as the man beneath him completely lost himself in heat, hoarsely demanding harder – faster – deeper.

#17 – Vision

It was one thing to be the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare decides, and another thing to get unwanted previews of her friends'  _much too personal_  lives.

#18 - Attention

Given that this is the fifth or something institution that he's been in for the last six years, Percy was used to indifferent authority figures but then he gets assigned to this one counselor who somehow, someway  _understands_.

#19 - Soul

"I'm giving you five years, honey, just seal the deal and you'll have him back," her distinctly black eyes gleamed in malevolence, sultry lips hitched in a leering grin.

#20 - Picture

They weren't kissing but the angle of the shot made it look like they were and Percy is still stuck wondering why the thought of kissing Luke doesn't bother him as much as it probably should.

#21 - Fool

"Cut the crap, Castellan, I know about the two of you, okay, I just – I wish you'd come clean with me and didn't use me as a damn beard…"

#22 - Mad

He took one step in and immediately noticed an older teen sitting on a patched sofa with a wild look in his bright eyes, muttering "They're out to get my secrets but I won't let them, because if they get it they'll use it to end the world!"

#23 - Child

May Castellan caressed her baby boy's plump cheeks with a fond smile on her features; he was going to grow up to be a handsome one just like his daddy.

#24 - Now

"Mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Luke…"

#25 - Shadow

Nico prided himself in more or less mastering the art of shadow-travelling, still, he needs to get more practice if he wants to  ** _absolutely_**  avoid stumbling into a certain cabin that had PG-18 things going on in them between demigods WHO SHALL REMAIN UNNAMED – additionally, he really needs to visit the Lethe… again.

#26 – Goodbye

The ashen hand fell away, just an inch short of wiping off the tears that streaked Percy's cheeks as a high monotonous beep filled the sterile hospital room.

#27 – Hide

His legs carried him towards uncharted lands; he didn't know where he was going only that he wanted to get away from those critical and disproving stares.

#28 – Fortune

Percy, for one, was completely stumped – the father that he never knew, had never even seen (not even in a picture) had apparently passed away and left him a real estate in the Hamptons and a few hundred billion dollars.

#29 – Safe

The shopping basket rattled as Luke threw in a box as though it was a basketball; Percy pursed his lips in irritation as he checked out the object only for the epic bitch-rant to die in his throat when he found that his boyfriend got them a box of condoms.

#30 - Ghost

"Are you okay?" a-carbon-copy-but-still-probably-not-Luke asked the startled teen, "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

#31 – Book

It's not that they didn't have time to read, it's more of the reality that none of those good novels everyone's raving about had been translated to Ancient Greek.

#32 – Eye

Tyson wasn't one to judge, all he could see was that his half-brother was happy with the guy and for him that was enough.

#33 – Never

No one would ever suspect that Luke was a big romantic.

#34 – Sing

A night out with friends will always be a riot especially when alcohol gets involved, you'd just find yourself in a karaoke bar singing  _'Don't you want me baby, don't you want me ooh~_ ' and the best part is that embarrassment wouldn't even be in your vocab at least until the next morning.

#35 - Sudden

"Holy shit," Luke floored the brakes as a figure in a bright orange t-shirt tumbled across the windshield.

#36 – Stop

Light snores came from the bundled up form of Percy beside him and Luke took that as his cue to mark his page and set the book aside.

#37 - Time

Sally kissed her son on the cheek before straightening up and putting on her best strict-mom face to remind Luke that Percy has an 11pm curfew.

#38 – Wash

Percy kept his mouth shut, gently pressing the washcloth over the bruises and wiping away the dried blood from his lover's split lip before gingerly laying down a soft kiss.

#39 – Torn

"Give me the dagger, Percy,  _please_."

#40 – History

The fourth of July fireworks ended in a massive shower of gold sparks when the image of Luke delivered that fatal blow onto himself to destroy the Titan Kronos.

#41 – Power

Riptide clashed with Backbiter, their energies pulsing against each other creating sparks of electricity as neither fighter had it in their mind to back down.

#42 – Bother

The muffled moans from the room didn't deter Thalia from banging on the door, she had a calculus test to review for and Luke was going to return her damn notebook if he wanted to finish screwing his boyfriend in peace.

#43 – God

A Church, of all places, was not the proper location to be checking out another guy's ass.

#44 – Wall

The car rolled to a stop by the lamp post as ice blue eyes raked up the lithe form clad in tight black leather leaning against the brick wall, half covered by the shadows of the alley; a smirk passed between them and he unlocked the car for his new companion.

#45 – Naked

It was hard to swallow the lump in his throat but thankfully his hand was moving on autopilot – making curves, angles, and shadows with charcoal on his sketchpad as his green eyes were unable to look away, burning the flawless form of the nude model into his brain.

#46 – Drive

The hands around his waist tightened their grip as the motorbike roared down the deserted highway, the wind lashed against their bodies, carrying shouts of exhilaration into the distance.

#47 – Harm

"Percy, I – I'm sorry," Luke's face contorted in painful remorse as he gingerly cupped my cheeks, the only reason I didn't flinch away is because the shock still hadn't worn off – this was the first time he hit me.

#48 – Precious

The son of Hermes wasn't very fond of snorkeling until a certain son of Poseidon dragged him into the lake and spent a whole afternoon giving him a tour of the underwater world.

#49 - Hunger

"I don't eat seafood…"

#50 - Believe

The first time they held hands, the star-shaped birthmark on her left hand seemed to burn and just like that they knew that they've found each other for the third time.


	5. GAMMA

#01 – Ring

He wore the ring on a leather string around his neck and while Grover was his best friend, the story behind it was one that he had to keep to himself.

#02 – Hero

Digital blood splattered on the left side of his screen and he turned to find an enemy gunman dead on the ground; at the same time a new message appeared on the log box ( _Backbiter19_: saved your ass twice now percy. set up the damn bomb so we can wreck this shit.)_

#03 – Memory

The image in the water rippled into nothingness and Calypso was suddenly beside him asking what was wrong; he felt fine, really, he just can't remove the thought of blue eyes from his mind.

#04 – Box

Years from now, there will be a box on the bottom-most drawer of the bedside table, its surface would be etched with a date and a name and it would be locked and the key would have been lost; forever hiding a celestial bronze dagger stained with gold ichor.

#05 – Run

The worst time to fall and break your ankle is when you're outnumbered and on the run from cannibal giants, the only way it could get any more embarrassing is when your boyfriend backtracks to pick you up like a sack of potatoes before hightailing both your asses out of there.

#06 – Hurricane

A massive hurricane was sweeping the American northwest; meanwhile, they were roasting s'mores at a bonfire at Camp Half Blood.

#07 - Wings

"You  _can't_  tell anyone, Percy, swear it," Luke pleaded, but I was rather distracted by the sight of two large feathery wings that sprouted from his back… also, he was topless.

#08 – Cold

A white and green knit scarf sat inside the box which Luke quickly pulled around his neck, earnestly giving thanks to Sally Jackson who beamed right back at him.

#09 – Red

Percy smiled, lips and teeth painted in blood as their paths crossed and Luke instantly felt heat flooding south at the battle-worn yet standing strong mien on his lover; he wanted to kiss that pretty mouth and taste the exotic mix of blood and saliva but he had an army to attend to, he had a report to send to HQ, he had battle strategies to discuss with the other leaders, he – he kissed him anyway.

#10 - Drink

"I get off at ten," the green-eyed bartender whispered as he handed Luke his Sex on the Beach, shooting the blond a wink before going back to his station.

#11 – Midnight

His own pale reflection stared back from the hall mirror, his skin glowing orange in candlelight as the grandfather clock struck 12 and then he blew out the candle, closing his eyes and whispering an old incantation.

#12 – Temptation

In his defense, he was still new to this whole gay/bisexuality thing and his eyes couldn't help following the gaggle of bikini-clad girls at the beach.

#13 – View

The bonfire was nothing more than a lump of dying embers, the dozen teens that had shared its warmth had long since retreated into their tents – save for two; Percy sat on the rock beside Luke, silently watching the four moons in the sky for a moment before speaking, "My turn to keep watch, get some rest, okay?"

#14 – Music

"Why do you look so surprised – my dad invented the lyre, didn't he?"

#15 – Silk

"I am going to  **kill**  that Oracle," Percy spat, struggling against Luke who had thrown him onto the silk sheets of the bed; fucking honeymoon suite.

#16 – Cover

Luke stood stock still, his face a picture of detachment as he watched one of the doctors pull the white covers over the frail, unmoving figure of May Castellan.

#17 – Promise

They mirrored each other's motion – right hands fisted with the thumb jutting out, making a cross mark over the left side of their chests.

#18 – Dream

Percy woke up screaming - the whole left side of his face burned and it was wet with the sticky feel of blood, that  _dragon_  was out to get him, he barely got out of the garden alive, he needs to get away from this place, he – he was whole… the hands on his cheeks only felt cold beads of sweat.

#19 – Candle

"You know I  _was_  going to put forty candles on the cake but–" Years later, a kiss was still the best way to get Percy to shut up.

#20 – Talent

The unanimous agreement on Luke's kissing prowess shouldn't have troubled him but getting reassured about that by half the camp's population only told him how much the older teen got around.

#21 – Silence

The boy was peculiar to say the least, keeping his mouth shut and opting to pull, poke, or gesture wildly with his hands when interacting; Luke initially thought the lad was just shy being the newbie in camp but he'd spent every possible waking moment with the boy and he had yet to hear a sound.

#22 – Journey

Luke held the brochure and tickets away from his excitable partner who was smothering him with kisses the moment he announced he'd won a trip for two to Santorini, Greece from the office raffle.

#23 – Fire

Now Percy was sure Luke was just showing off – Sally looked absolutely thrilled as his fiancé expertly ignited the brandy over the peppercorn beef flambé.

#24 – Strength

There was fighting skill and then there was plain strength and somehow even Luke had to succumb to Thalia in the impromptu arm wrestling competition.

#25 – Mask

Annabeth chatted excitedly about the senior prom's masquerade theme and the renaissance décor that would be put up and a lot of other details that Percy wasn't even paying attention to since he was rather busy moping until his gray-eyed snapped at him, "You could bring an outsider, seaweed brain, if that's what you're sulking about."

#26 – Ice

Luke had the most captivating eyes he'd ever seen – they weren't the normal blue, they were more like ice.

#27 – Fall

A roll of eyes followed the agitated teen pacing around the empty classroom while Thalia disinterestedly chewed on a piece of gum as her best friend continued to freak out – "Damn it, what am I thinking – he's just fourteen – oh my god, Thalia, does that make me a pedophile?"

#28 – Forgotten

How to be a lousy boyfriend: telling your girlfriend that you forgot to call her on the day of your month-sary because you were busy hanging out with another dude.

#29 – Dance

It wasn't so much as dancing than grinding their hard-ons against each other and,  _fuck_ , he didn't even know the guy's name.

#30 – Body

Percy flushed to the roots of his hair as Luke's eyes mapped his bare body, his feelings were a tangled mix of arousal and self-consciousness until Luke pulled him close and everything was lost in between frenzied touches and sensual kisses.

#31 – Sacred

There was something about those sinful lips wrapped so prettily around him that the sight in itself got him off harder than what he'd ever thought possible.

#32 - Farewells

Sally hugged her son tight, squeezing the air out of the teenager's lungs; she always knew this day would come but still, it wasn't everyday that your only son moved out and went to college.

#33 – World

Saving the world felt like a hollow victory when it came at the price of a loved one's life.

#34 – Formal

The shirt was too tight, the slacks were itchy, and did he really have to wear a vest and tie – what kind of middle school was this?

#35 – Fever

_Of course_  Luke had to discover his Achilles' spot, and  _of course_ it had to be an erogenous zone, too.

#36 – Laugh

There was a whole new level of respect for Luke when he boldly stepped out of the walk-in closet in drag – curly wig, black minidress, bangles and heels courtesy of losing a bet to one Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

#37 – Lies

"Annabeth, please understand, I love you but –"

#38 – Forever

If you look closely enough, one of the logs around the Camp's bonfire area has this century old carving of  _L + P_.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Luke was valiantly trying (and failing) to look confident in the face of Poseidon – the fact that Percy was encouragingly holding his hand did little help.

#40 – Whisper

At night, when he thinks that Percy has drifted off to sleep, Luke would quietly recite a litany of apologies dotted here and there with 'I love you's, promises, and thanks against the younger man's ebony tresses.

#41 – Wait

You'd think that after living for half-a-millennia he'd gotten the memo and  _not_  fall for mortals anymore but  _noooo_  this time that stupid Luke had gone off and tripped head over heels over some preppy dyslexic wallflower.

#42 – Talk

Percy wasn't the type to talk about his feelings and neither was Luke so they roughly spent the whole summer flirting while sexual tension loomed over their heads until everyone was sick of it.

#43 – Search

Rachel had left for a mere five minutes in search of bigger paintbrushes but when she returned paint was splattered on the walls and on five guilty demigods; good thing she liked abstract.

#44 – Hope

"You better fucking come back, you hear me – g-get your stupid ass reborn because I'll be waiting for you, alright?"

#45 – Eclipse

"You know what, I'm pretty sure something went down between that vamp and the werewolf in the tent…"

#46 – Gravity

It was more than some silly red string of fate, it was fucking gravity that drew them together one way or another in infinite lifetimes.

#47 – Highway

There were a decent number of cars on that highway but only this red Chevy Camaro stopped – if that wasn't a sign then he didn't know what was.

#48 – Unknown

"So do you have a name, or can I call you mine?"

#49 – Lock

Percy tugged at the handcuff's tying his hands to the bedposts, turning green eyes lit with amusement towards the silver key dangling on a chain around Luke's neck.

#50 – Breathe

Moonlight made the pair glow as they slow-danced in the quiet balcony, not an inch of space between their bodies, breathing in what the other breathed out.


End file.
